Fire of the Phoenix
by basketball Bellatrix
Summary: Kristen just started her sixth year at Salem when a fire causes her to have to go to Hogwarts with never knowing any thing about her parents she's in for the ride of her life.AU and pairings will come later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I decided to go through and fix some of my mistakes sorry if I don't catch them all**

The fire that stretched high in the dark starless sky provided the only light. The only sound that covered the breaking of wood and the sound of the new explosions each time the fire came across some dangerous liquid or flammable solid was the sound of the screaming and crying children. An old building was the scene of all this mayhem.

Outside many students where lined up most where scared out of there minds others shaking or crying. The teachers were running around and counting heads then running back and counting again trying to calm everyone down. Most of the younger students were clinging to the older ones who were in return holding just as tight back. Some had blankets wrapped around them others with just their pajamas on these where the ones who didn't even have time to slip on shoes.

Four students stood out from the others, they were calm and listening to the teachers panic trying to help keep some sense of order. The two guys where holding the girls to keep all of them some what warm, but one thing even shook them. The horrible sign that had finally come over the old building.

"The dark mark," a voice screeched. The crowd became even more unhinged. Two of the teens had to listen even harder to hear the headmistress beside them talking to a teacher in hushed whispers.

" There are still thirteen first and second year boys that are unaccounted for." Without a second thought one of the girls took off running inside the school followed by one of the guys. Teachers tried to grab them but it was of no use.

"Kristen, Kristen its to dangerous." The guy said grabbing her by the wrist as they entered the school.

" Then you go back Garrett," but he didn't he took off after her in the ever weakening structure looking for the missing boys. Then loud yells for help reached their ears.

" The potions room." They yelled in unison and took off the smoke making it harder to breathe and see with each passing second. Their screams of _aguamenti _did nothing for the water evaporated right as it was leaving their wands the fire was getting to hot they didn't have much time left. Though even if it wasn't this hot it probably still wouldn't have worked, this was a dark magical fire they where dealing with.

The potions room was down in the cellar and the fire had already took this room in its hold. Potions every where were heating up and exploding against the metal cabinets and desk that lined the room. There in the farthest corner sat seven very terrified boys cowering.

"There they are." Kristen yelled taking off towards them when there was a loud crack then two beams fell blocking her and the boys from Garrett. " Try moving them. I'm going to get the boys." The whole lot of them were screaming and shaking with tear streaks staining their faces." We have to go now come on." They didn't budge so she did the only thing she could carry them over to the gap that Garrett had created. She grabbed the first one and put him through five others followed she didn't realize that the others where there. " Here take this one I have to go back and get the others," but as she turned around she bumped into all of them or so she thought. Counting each one she only counted five then the first boy made six.

"Kristen come on I don't know how much longer the buildings going to last."

"Take them back there is still one here." By the time she made her way back to the potions lab the support beams were falling, but the little boy was underneath a steel table shaking. " It's going to be okay we're going to get out of here."

"I'm scared of fire it burned down my house and with my dad and dog still inside. It was like this one" The small innocent voice said.

" I know Kevin but we all have to fight our fears."

"What fears do you have?" He was shocked that someone as strong as her had anything to fear. She knew that precious time was ticking by but she also knew this was the only way he'd come.

" I'm terrified of water. When I was six my step mom took all of us to the beach to visit with some of her family. Well when we were in the ocean and one of the cousins thought it'd be funny to drag me by the ankles under water and hold me down. By the time he finally let me up I was barely conscience and they were all just laughing at me except my one step-brother Peter who was trying to help me. The only reason that he did let go, I found out later, was that I must have done some accidental magic and burned his hands. So are you ready to go."

"Yes." He still sounded terrified but who wouldn't. As they made their way out one of the support beams came crashing down. Kristen blocked Kevin from getting hit by pushing him out of the way, but because of it the beam ended up hitting her in the head and falling on her wrist as she slipped into darkness.

Luckily after Garrett took the others out he came back just in time to hear Kevin screaming for help. Once he got through the opening Kevin and himself moved the heave beam and carried her out. Once they got outside they were immediately bombarded with people. Garrett set her down far away from the school where the nurse started to try and heal her and he turned to go get the other boys when the structure completely collapsed in on itself.

By the nest day the news was everywhere in the magical world and at a small house in England called The Burrow a red-haired man put down the _Daily Prophet _that had on the front page a picture of two soot covered teenagers with the title:

_'__**TEEN HEROS SAVE SEVEN'**_

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING ON MY KNEES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

**Again just editing.**

The first thing Kristen noticed when she came around was the horrible smell. Right then before even opening her eyes she knew where she was, in the hospital. She dreaded to know the amount of time in her short life she had spent in these places. Then finally with much hesitation she opened her eyes expecting to see her hag of a step-mother hovering over her ready to start yelling, but much to her surprise and relief she was welcomed to a bright white light.

She was sure sore though the back of her head felt like she had been hit with a hammer of coarse the force of the beam was probably about the same. She went to feel if there was a knot on her head but when she moved her right arm up a sharp bolt of pain surged through her wrist. _What the heck _she thought but when she looked down her wrist was wrapped tight and a brace holding her wrist straight _why is this on here why didn't the healers just fix it_ but then another thought crossed her mind_ what if I'm in a muggle hospital how am I going to get out none of my family except Peter who's in Romania and probably hasn't even been told yet. Just great now what am I going to do. _The exasperated sigh that was long over do finally escaped her lips.

"Finally." The oh so familiar voice reached her ears and she never thought she'd me more happy.

"Garrett." She shot straight up and almost ran over to hug him but thought twice that was not something she would do. He was lazily half sitting on the bed next to her, his long legs causal draped over the edge his back resting on a group of propped up pillows and him tossing something up and down. The two of them looked almost completely different he was tall being about 6'4 she was pretty average at 5'5. He was nice and tan she was as pale as the moon that match her shockingly blonde almost white hair while his was a caramel color. Then she had these dark green eyes while he had these rich deep hazel colored eyes.

" I'm happy to see you to just not quite that much." He chuckled but then his face turned deadly serious. " I should be so pissed at you right now for what you did you could have gotten both of us killed." She knew he was being truthful but at the same time he had no room to talk.

"Oh right, like you wouldn't have gone back in if I hadn't gone, besides you didn't have to come I would have been fine without you." Her signature smirk graced her face. All Garrett did though was motion to her in the bed. " I would have figured something out."

" You wouldn't have been wake they been casting _Rennervate_ on you for the past two days not to mention all of the potions they trusted under you nose. The healer said your body needed time to rest and that's why. While you been out though you've missed all of the excitement."

"How so?" He trusted a couple papers at her

"Well first off reporters from everywhere have been coming to interview us especially you they'll be so happy your awake maybe I'll finally get some peace. Then there's your mom man that women is annoying acts all nice and sweet when the healers are here but once they're gone goes right back into her bitchy self. How can you stand her? Oh and Peter is here he should been in soon he's probably been the worst so worried about you. You've got some brother there."

Kristen's voice started to tremble for the next part. "Garrett all these papers say that we saved seven did the other boy's get out."

His pervious disposition disappeared as soon as she spoke then she knew the answer. "No after I got you out I went to go back in but it completely collapsed."

A soft oh was all that she could manage. Before she could say anything else the journalist started to flood in each with near the same questions 'Why'd you do it' 'Did you see who the death eaters were' 'Did you ever think that the death eaters violence would reach the States.' She was nearly ready to punch them but Peter got rid of them then told her that her step-mom his real mom Margret was coming. Then once she did get in there all she did was yell about how much trouble she was in and how she was going to be heading off to Hogwarts in a few days so she better get her act together. Luckily the healers came in and told her to leave they then to Kristen that she would have to wear the brace until her wrist healed the muggle way because it was to dangerous to heal magical because of where the brake was. Then finally after a long day she was able to get some sleep.

**This chapter is kind of rushed but it was just a filler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**I didn't get a chance to type this last chapter but thank you so much for reviewing or even for just reading this story. Also these next chapters are going to be taking place in the wizarding world we are all familiar with in the books, but what I'm not familiar with is British Dialect so if I make mistake be sure to correct me so I can fix them. Again thank you so much.**

**Just editing. **

A day after Kristen got out of the hospital she was at the airport getting ready to head off to Hogwarts her three best friends Paul, Laura, and of course Garrett where there too. They all decided that they would fly into London together before going their separate ways Paul and Garrett where going to Drumstrang and Laura was heading off to Beauxbatons. Her step-mother Margret (who unfortunately was here too) didn't seem to like the idea of being around muggles.

" I don't understand why you want to ride with this filth. These things are the only thing worst than mudbloods and half-breeds." Margret's harsh voice cut through her and even thought she hated the words this woman was using she learned along time ago that she was never going to change, but it certainly didn't mean she was just going to sit back and let her talk like that.

" First off this 'filth' as you call them are humans same as you and me second there called muggle-born and half-breeds are just as if not more magical as us. Third the reason I don't want to travel my floo or portkey is that I want to spend as much time possible with my friends before we're all shipped off in different directions. Just because you don't have anyone that you care about doesn't mean that I don't." Margret grabbed Kristen's necklace forcing her to come closer. " Listen here you ungrateful little whore if I even see you again I won't hesitate in curse you within an inch of your life. If you're lucky enough you'll survive if I get my way you'll be six feet under." Kristen wasn't paying attention to the threats she was more worried about her necklace. It was the only one that she ever wore because it was the only thing that was in anyway connect to her mother. She knew nothing about either of her biological parents not even their whole names all she knew was that her mom wasn't in her life and she was told her dad was dead. The story that had been told to her a thousand times was that both of her parents lived in Wales growing up and went to Hogwarts where they meet they and got married then got pregnant for her and moved to the States. Her mom then disappeared and her dad remarried the old hag of a step-mother before dying, she was only one and a half at the time.

Life with her step mother was horrid, they lived in Indiana not the most exciting place. It wasn't a year after that when Margret remarried the most dreaded man ever he was a death eater but they could never get enough to convinced him his name was Thorfinn Rowle. For punishment he would use all manner of curses on Peter and her but not on the two little brats they had together. Now normally Kristen wouldn't blame children for their parents actions but Jacob and Marvin were two little nasty pieces of work always throwing things at the neighbors and making messes for the other two to clean up. Needless to say the plan couldn't have taken off soon enough.

Landing how ever was a different story it came all to quick and with both all of the others having only hour long layovers they had to say goodbye all to soon.

" Now don't go killing ever one that looks at you wrong." Paul joked before pulling her into a giant bear hug nearly squeezing out all the air in her lungs. Next came Laura.

"I expect an owl weekly at the least and I expect a full report on the guys there too," unshed tears filled both of their eyes while they hugged farewell. The last Garrett was they hardest because he was like another brother and by far her best and closest friend.

"I hope you can stay out of trouble long enough so that I can take a break in this whole hero thing. I expect you to be sending at least two owls a week and that no matter what I expect you to remember me." The honesty in his voice shock her so much.

" How could I forget any of you, you guys are the closest thing to a family that I have especially you Garrett." Her tears were threatening to spill over but she wouldn't let them, she never cried and she wasn't about to start now.

"Yeah, yeah I know don't go getting all mushy on me now. Oh an don't mess up your wrist any further." There it was the Garrett that she knew. With one last hug she watched them go their separate ways to start different adventures without one another.

It was only 10:30 but Kristen went a head to King's Cross to go aboard the Hogwarts Express. The only really problem though was that she didn't exactly know how it said she was suppose to go to platform 9 ¾ but she didn't know which way to run. That was until she saw a boy about her age with a wand. He had dark brown hair and appeared to be on the cubby side.

" Excuse me." She yelled running over to the boy and an older woman with some out of date even for wizarding standards clothing. " I notice your wand and well you see I'm a transfer student and I'm not quite sure how do get on the platform could you help me.

The boy seemed nerves but cracked a smile none the less while the old women stood stoic as ever. " Of coarse." He said with an eagerly friendly tone.

" Well Neville I think you can handle things by yourself this year." The women turned on her heels and left clacking all the way.

"So your names Neville mine is Kristen Lanolin." She saw that she would need to push him to get the help that she needed.

"Yeah I'm Neville Longbottom and to get on the platform all you have to do is run straight between nine and ten make sure to keep your cart steady one time mine toppled over on me." Kristen couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips but stop when a hurt expression came across Neville's eyes

"I sorry I didn't mean to laugh it just seems like something I would do." That did the trick because he did crack a smile. She then took his advice and ran straight through the barrier where a bunch of wizards and witches old and young were gathered. Then right behind her Neville came through.

"I'm going to go find my friends do you want to come?"

" Thanks but I'm going to go find some where to sit." She did just that she went from compartment to compartment looking for a place to sit when finally she opened one that had and extra seat in there sat….

**Thanks again for all of you reading this and please review I really do want to hear your comments of coarse for those who I know outside the web please keep your comments clean you know who you are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**Thank you again those who reviewed and those who are reading this story. Also I will try to write more in each chapter sorry if this looks any different I am on a different computer than I normally am. Also if there are anymore of you who wish for me to discontinue the story please all of you tell me so or I have an even better thought just stop reading it.**

When she opened the compartment door she saw there where five people who all looked to be about her age in there. One of them was a girl with short black hair and this little pug like face, even though she was sitting down Kristen cold tell she was on the short side. On one side of her there was a boy who tall dark skinned and had some features that looked as if he had some Italian in him. The boy on her other side took Kristen by surprise he had the same color hair as her with these pointed features that and these piecing stormy swirling blue-grey eyes, she figured that it was probably very difficult for him not to be recognized in a crowd because of them. The other two left were huge (well one was tall the other was short) but she wasn't referring to height. The reminded her of what she thought early-man would look like, they looked like Neanderthals.

"What do you want?" The dog like girl snapped at Kristen, like she'd expect a Chihuahua to do.

"I was wonder if there was any room for me to sit in here, but now all I'm wonder is how many galleons it would take to fix that hideous thing that I think is suppose to be your face."

"Why you little whore."

" Actually I'm a bitch, but by the way you act I think that title goes to you." The girl lunged to attack her but the two boys flanking her sides grabbed her.

" What's your name?" The darker boy asked. In his voice Kristen could sense a feeling of superiority that every one else except her seemed to have, in asking her name he wasn't asking her name to be friendly he was asking it to see if she was worthy of them.

" I am Kristen Lanolin, now are you going to answer my original question?" She was getting impatient she needed to take her potion for the pain in her wrist, but she wasn't about to show weakness in front of this group.

"Just answer one more question." This time it was the blonde's turn to speak and just like before he had this annoying arrogance to him. " Are you a pureblood?"

" Not that it matters but as it so happens I am." He gave a curt nod before turning on the to cavemen sitting across from them.

"Crabbe Goyle go find something to eat the trolley just went by." Obediently the got up and headed after the food as if they hadn't eaten in years instead of the minutes that had probably passed since their last meal. Then with his long pale fingers he gestured to the seat across from them.

So with as much dignity and pride she made her way over and sat down, she wasn't going to let them think that they were doing her a favor even if she really didn't want to she was going to show them that she could belong anywhere.

"Draky-poo if she sitting here I'm going to go sit with Daphne and Millicent."

"I've told you call me Draco nothing else, and fine go ahead and leave your services are no longer need." She huffed and quickly took her leave of them. Kristen couldn't help it and started laughing while the other two weren't quite sure what to make of this outbreak, was she completely crazy or part of the way.

"Tell me she can't be like that all the time can she? I mean how in the world could you guys stand to be around her, I had to deal with her for what like five minutes max and I already wanted to strangle her. Then what was with the girly drama as she walked out. Weak." Then she thought _Crap what if they're all really close friends what if one of them was dating her._

"Yeah Pansy is like that all the time we kind of just put up with it. I'm Blaise Zabini and this is Draco Malfoy the others where Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe we're all Slytherin that's the house for the cunning." He held out his hand for her to shake and so did Draco, both of which she returned.

"Oh yeah I know I did some research before I came so I wouldn't seem completely ignorant." _Great we got us another Granger _thought Draco _no Granger wouldn't joke the way she does._

"So what happened to your wrist?" Draco asked her.

"Well you guys heard about Salem getting burned down." She paused for a moment as both of the guys nodded yes they had. "That was my old school and there was a death eater attack and some boys got left in the building. So my friend Garrett and I went back in to try and save them when we got most when I got hit in the head with a beam that land on my wrist a crushed it. The healers said it was to dangerous to heal it with magic because it might not set right then it would be useless for the rest of my life and that would just plan suck."

"So you were one of the ones that they where talking about in the paper Blaise we got ourselves a celebrity here I don't know if we are worthy enough to be around her." Draco joked but he was really just trying to get off the subject of death eaters especially since the end of last year.

The rest of the train ride passed with the same easy banter the whole way there, when ever the boys thought that they had one upped her she would come back swinging. There was only two times when they where broken up once when Blaise went to the first meeting of something called the Slug Club and the second time was when they all changed. Eventually the large train came to a slow moving halt, when Kristen heard a call for all first years and transfer students. She made her way through a crowd of people who were up to her elbow at best. Once she was out though she did see a group of familiar faces.

"Kevin I didn't know you were coming here." The little sandy haired boy turned and ran full force towards her.

"Kristen what are you doing here, not that that's a bad thing who knows who often you'll have to save me here."

"Hopefully not to much I don't know how many more concussions I can get and not become brain-dead." Before he could respond a huge man called for all of their attention, Kristen took this time to look around she recognized about ten to fifteen students from her old school. After the man was done talking the got into these boats and took them over to the school. As they where getting out though Kevin fell back into the water, everyone around them was laughing except Kristen who was reliving one of her worst childhood memories luckily with Kevin resurfacing Kristen's faded. Then with her performing a quick spell he was dried off again.

The group slowly made through the foreboding castle until they came across and older women, she had such seriousness to her that Kristen knew not to mess with her but she could also she the kindness that her wise old eyes her name was Professor McGonagall. She gave them a speech on how they were about to be sorted into their houses and the responsibilities they were expected to show. Then she opened up the doors and lead them into the great hall where a wizard everyone knew of Professor Dumbledore was finishing the opening speech to the other students.

"..and after such tragedy I hope that you will show the same respect for them that you'd expected if the situation was reversed." _Great he's already talking about us_ Kristen thought dryly.

Then it was McGonagall's turn to speak. " Now when I call your name please come up so that I may place the sorting hat on your head so that you may be sorted in to houses." The hat seemed to come alive and sang a song on the four houses and how united would be needed this coming year. Then the sorting started, there where so many names to go through.

Finally McGonagall called "Kevin Falson" the nerves little boy sat down and the hat sat there for just over a second before calling "Hufflepuff' Soon after him came the bane of Kristen's existence at Salem Maria Julecon, she was your typical stuck up snooty rich little valley girl. She was to, her families summer house was in California, she was the girl that would always terrorize the first and second year muggle-borns and make fun of those who were defending them; last year she started a rumor that Kristen was pregnant with Paul's kid just because Kristen told her where she could stick her bossy nobody else cared attitude. The hat made a snap decision before the hat was even all the way on "Slytherin" poor Blaise and Draco. Eventually Kristen heard her name get called, the walk up to the stool was the longer than she ever thought. Then as she was about to sit down she saw Dumbledore had the most unusual glint in his eyes.

As soon as the hat was sat on her head she heard this voice in her head. _Not and easy decision with this one oh no. You have enough braver to match any Gryffindor but you have such cunning that you would thrive in Slytherin. Though there is one quality that outweighs those to which requires me to put you in…._

**Please review so that I can know if you like the story or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Thank you again those who reviewed and those who are reading this story. Also a special thanks to one of my close friends who is almost as evil and bullheaded as myself at times. I also know that this was a pretty anticlimactic cliffhanger, but what do you expect. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out I haven't been able o get on to the computer because of my father. Also I'm taking Cedric off on the Characters, he'll still be a major Character but there are so many others with just as big of roles then the fact that he won't be coming in till probably next chapter or the one after that.

"… _**Ravenclaw." **_**The hat bellowed. As she rose gracefully form the stool, Kristen had always been a rather heavy footed child but with much 'encouragement' most of the time in the form of some pain she eventually was able to rid herself of that, she made her way to the table of blue and bronze clapping with the most enthusiasm. **

**She took an empty seat next to a very peculiar looking girl. She looked to be a little younger than herself with long dirty blonde hair and grayish eyes she smiled up at her which Kristen returned.**

"**Hi I'm Luna Lovegood and you are?" Her voice fit her personality, or so Kristen thought she didn't know her well enough to really be able to tell but by how she held herself gave Kristen a very good idea.**

"**Hey I'm Kristen Lanolin as you can probably tell I'm one of the transfer students." **_**Way to be an idiot you moron **_**yelled in her mind as she scolded herself non-verbally.**

"**Yeah I heard about you, you saved some of those kids." **_**Why does everyone keep mentioning that it wasn't like I did anything that a normal person wouldn't do. **_

"**Yeah but um, that's a very interesting necklace you have on and the earrings are very unique and unusual." This again seemed to fit her personality, that wasn't the reason for mentioning it though, no she was trying to distract those who seemed to be listening in. One girl in particular looked very engrossed with what was going on she looked as if she had some Indian in her. Without even knowing her Kristen could guess that she was probably pretty popular or she wanted to be, then there was a girl who looked of Asian decent that was listening in.**

"**Thanks they're charms?"**

"**Charms? For what?" **

" **Oh, they for.." **

"**Ignore Luna so you're one of the ones they where talking about in the Prophet." A boy with dark brown hair asked.**

"**What was it like?" The first girl asked.**

" **Did you see any death eaters." This came form the second girl. Then there came question after question when they should have been listen to Dumbledore giving a beginning of the year speech. What was the most annoying besides the fact of what they wouldn't let Luna, who Kristen founded to be quite interesting, talk was the fact that even after Dumbledore was finished and the food had appeared they where still asking her questions. She finally got so fed up that she just asked as calm as she could at this point (through clenched teeth) to allow her to finish eating in peace, truth of the matter was that she wasn't very hunger and she didn't recognize half of the things there. This seemed to get them off her back until a boy who introduced himself as Michael Corner asked the question she'd been dreading all night.**

"**So what happened to your wrist?" Then once again she had to recall the tale that led to more and more questions that she was so happy when Dumbledore announced that it was time to head back to the dorms. As the sew of students began to engulf Kristen she was able to give Neville a quick smile as she was pushed thought the enormous doors that stood for the great hall , after she was outside their boundaries she was able to shoot a nod at Draco and Blaise.**

**Instead of staying down stairs in the common room like the rest of her house she went up to her dorm room. She had already been up here once before, that was when she found out that Padma one of the annoying girls from that evenings 'wonderful' dinner. The other sixth year girls didn't seem to be bad , though there was a girl in seventh year that already seemed to have it out for her, another one of the girls form dinner named Cho Chang. **

**At first she was just going to go to bed but then she decided she better write Laura and Garrett. :**

_**Dear Laura, **_

_**I hope that this letter finds you well, or at least in one piece. Things here have been pretty interesting, I got sorted into Ravenclaw tonight , believe it or not it's the house for the wise, I know big shocker there but it's in your face I've always told you guys I was the genius of the group. The students here seem okay, Kevin's here but so is Maria they're both in different houses than me. Though I feel sorry for a couple of the boys I talk to on the train ride here they're in the same house as she is. Speaking of guys you'll probably want to know that I've seen some pretty attractive looking fellows here some of the guys in my own house are fairly attractive. We just always play by your rules shop around, test drive, then if good enough buy, though you normal skip the rules I don't. Well I'm going to stop writing because I still have to write Garrett and I'm so tiered.**_

_**Forever Friends,**_

_**Kristen**_

**Now that, that one was done it was time to move on to the other one, she was thinking about writing Peter and Paul, but she could write her brother tomorrow and write a little message in Garrett's to Paul.**

_**Dear Garrett,**_

_**Knowing you the way I do it will probably take you over a week to even read this but I'm writing you just as I said I would. Today was very long I sat with a couple guys on the train and we all talked they seem pretty cool, and before that I needed help getting to the platform and got help from another. Guess what Kevin and my favorite person in the world Maria are here. When we where heading across the lake Kevin fell in, don't worry he's okay but I had a few moments of panic bad memories you know. Well there is one more piece of news I got in to Ravenclaw. And before you ask it's the house for the wise so I only have three words to tell you on the issue of my intelligence 'told you so' ha.**_

_**Well I'm about to pass out so reply as soon as you can. Oh and tell Paul that I didn't forget about him that I just wanted to tell him what house I got into and to tell him that I miss his stupidity so tell him that I said hi. **_

_**Forever,**_

_**Kristen .**_

**After she was done with the letter she tied them both to her owl Thor and sent him off. Then almost before she was to her bed she fell asleep not even getting underneath the covers. **

**Please Please Please Review or I won't want to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**Sorry about how long this has taken to get out and also the format of the last chapter I'm not sure what happened. My Dad has been hogging the computer all week and he's now on vacation (oh such joy)Thank you for all of those who are reading and reviewing. I don't want to sound demanding but can I please get some more reviews if I don't have your guys support I'm not sure if I want to continue. **

**This part is going to be a tad bit gory.**

_The thick smell of smoke was hanging in the air all around her as the her vision became even more impaired by the smoke surrounding her. _

_They only thing that Kristen was thinking was that she had to get out and fast it didn't matter what she had come her for. The only problem she wasn't sure where she was none of the hallways looked familiar, they where tall and dark made of brick . It was like she was escaping from some dungeon, but as soon as she opened the large wooden door in front of her she stepped into another place completely._

_This was a place she knew all to well. This was a place where she had spent much of her time in in the past few years. This was a place where she had felt safe and at home. This was her old school but it was different. No longer was it the way she normally remembered it. The whole place was burning and falling apart even more so than when she last saw it. She recognized the room as the potions lab but it was empty though the room seemed to be imprinted by the screams that where screamed on the last night that anyone was in this place._

_Then without her consent her feet started to take her out of the room, she was heading towards the dinning hall but it like the rest of the building it was in flames. The heat was really starting to get to her, she could feel it on her skin. As the door opened with no outside e help Kristen was greeted with three long burning tables._

"_I have to get out of here." She commanded herself. Though she tried as hard as she could but she wasn't even moving an inch. As she was going to give up she felt a pull on her sweater._

_There in front of her stood six little boys. All in their school uniforms and all looking to be about eleven, she recognized some of the faces but didn't know they names. "Who are you?" any confidence that she might have had was gone._

_One of the boys cocked his head to the side and looked up into her eyes, the boys pupils where pitch black not even a normal color. As she looked around the rest of the group looked up at her with the same black soulless eyes. "We're those who you where to selfish to come and get."_

_Oh no Oh no this can't be happening she though. " I didn't mean to leave you in there I past out."_

"_If you would have gotten to us first or if you wouldn't have taken so much time with the others maybe we would be alive." By this time she was in a full out panic that she didn't realize the room was getting hotter and hotter._

"_I'm so sorry. Please understand I really didn't mean what I mean is please really understand." The point was being lost in her ramble. " I'm truly sorry I did all I could."_

"_NO. You didn't do all you could because if you did we would still be breathing." They starting moving closer surrounding her._

"_You need to suffer." The boys started to chant as they advanced. Then just as the first one was near her their skin started to melt. It was running off their faces and fingers on to the floor, she could see their bones and muscles then their eyes popped out they just sat there dangling on their cheeks but they keep moving forward. Their bones where starting to become charred their hair on fire, the only thing Kristen could do was stand there eyes wide and mouth open trying to find a voice when finally she was able to start screaming. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen bolted straight up in bed in a cold sweat. She tried to calm her breathing as her chest heaved. When that didn't work she brought her hands up to wipe the hair that had fallen in her face put when she did her hands became moist from the layer of sweat on her face and the streaks of tears that were silently rolling down her face.

The sky outside was lightening up so it must have been about six, to early to get up and about but to late to go back to sleep. So she did the only thing that she could do, read. At first she was gong to go ahead and start going over her text books but then she came across her favorite book of all time_ Lord of the Rings_, okay so it was three books but she bought the special edition that had all three in one. This was another thing her step-mom hated her love of muggle books, but most of them were so much better than wizard written books. Also even though it sounded strange there was a magically quality about muggle books that made you wanting more, to her they were like some sort of drug. She had just gotten to the part where Gandalf comes back when the bed next to hers squeaked there sitting staring at her was Padma Patil.

"How long have you been up?" Asked a sleepy Padma.

"Not long, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I'm normally the first one up around here, I take more time to get ready than the others." Normally a statement like that wouldn't bother Kristen but the way she said it like she was happy she contributed to the vain outlook that women took, she wasn't some bra burning let's not shave our legs kind of girl she just felt that women shouldn't have to take hours upon hours getting ready she sure didn't.

"That's nice what do you do that takes so long?" she succeed in hiding most of her distaste.

"What do you think would take so long? I have to do my hair and makeup and then I help Cho and my sister with theirs. Oh and you can't forget Lavender, not that she'd let you."

"You have a sister? I didn't see her anywhere."

"OH we're not in the same house she's a Gryffindor so is Lavender."

"Ah do you know what house a boy named Neville is in? I hoped to get a chance to thank him for helping me get on the platform yesterday."

"Yeah he's in Gryffindor too. So you needed help getting on the platform?" Kristen could defiantly hear the mockery in her voice.

"Yeah not that big of deal our school had a different way to travel and besides it allowed me to talk to someone."

"So did you sit with him."

" No I went to a different compartment to sit."

"So who was in it?" Why did she care Kristen thought she doesn't even like me. That was true even though Padma never actually came out and said it the only reason she was even talking to her was for the fact that she was new and everyone was interested in the new girl so if she hung around with her people would notice her too.

"Um a couple of Slytherin's why?" She had a feeling telling her their names would be a really bad idea,

" Slytherin really that's a bad house evil wizards come from there so who was it?"

"Well at first there was and I think these are their names Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise but then Crabbe and Goyle left for food and Pansy stormed out she hates me I think that's a good thing."

"Well you picked about the worst ones you could Draco Malfoy's father was thrown into Azkaban last year he's a death eater same with Crabbe and Goyle. So basically the only way you would have done worst would have been if Nott was there his dad's a death eater too."

"They seemed alright to me. Well there was the beginning when they asked my blood status that was pretty prejudice." They didn't have anymore time to chat the other where getting up and Padma was freaking out.

"Look what you made me do now I'll have to hurry to make it to breakfast."

"Uh sorry." Kristen really didn't know what else to say with out it being sarcastic and mean, now normally that wouldn't bother her but she really didn't want to deal with any more drama at this point.

It didn't take her long to get ready after putting on her robes all she did was throw half of her hair back and put on her glasses. Unlike most people glasses suited her they emphasis her high check bones and forest green eyes, though she only needed them for reading. As she made her way down to the Great Hall her wrist started to bug her again but she didn't want it to interfere with the rest of the day so she just brushed it off. Even though she wasn't very hungry today she knew she had to eat so she had water and toast with grape jam not a lot but more than normal. Next a small teacher named Professor Flitwick he was her head of house came by and gave her schedule to her. The past year she had past all of her O.W.L's with outstandings so this year she was taking Potions, Herbology, Transfigurations, Ancient Runes, Charms, Arithmancy, and Defense against the Dark Arts she wasn't exactly sure she knew what she wanted to do. As So as she ate and had her schedule she tried to sneak out but Cho Chang cornered her and it was a repeat of the night before.

_Just great I'm already tired and it not even past breakfast _she thought trying to hold back telling these people where they could shove their questions

**Thanks again for the reviews but if I don't get more I might discontinue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**I know this has taken a little while to get out and I apologize. My life has been a little hectic I just started my job and last week one of my old friends passed away so I haven't had much time to write. Then there was my dad he was using our family computer instead of his laptop to finish up some wedding pictures. Also we where on vacation where I had no access to a computer and now my great grandmother is close to dying so we're just waiting to get that very unpleasant call. **

**Then just so you all understand this is an AU story not the same as the books so I moved changed around some characters years the only one in this chapter is Roger Davis who I moved back a year.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So what made you decide to come to Hogwarts?" Michael Corner started in with the questions, now only he added his own distinct disgust ion to Kristen's opinion to the great group of people forcing their presence on her, he was basically mentally unclothing her.

"Well it was sort of decide for me." That was more than what she wanted to share but she still had to much time to go to her first lesson so she would have to just sit here and endure it.

" So you don't actually want to be here." She wasn't stupid, she knew he was trying to goad her into an answer.

"Sort of." She stated simply but saw the looks on her fellow house mates faces, even though they knew that was coming. " I mean I'd rather be with my friends that I've had for years wouldn't you. I guess though Hogwarts is about the best place for me." She looked around and noticed the confused looks. " Well I mean I didn't want to go to far from home so that narrowed my choices to here and Beauxbatons and some of the girls there don't exactly hold me to high esteem." Just then Luna followed by a tall brown haired boy who judging by the robes was in Ravenclaw came over to where she was at. Hoping to avoid anymore onslaught of questions Kristen mad room for her to sit next to her while the other boy pushed Michael out of the way. Then before she could even open her mouth to speak to Luna he butted in.

"Hello I'm Roger Davis I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last night." He defiantly was way to friendly. Michael and him could have a eye roaming contest and it would be neck and neck the whole time.

"Hi I'm Kristen Lanolin."

"Yeah everyone knows you're one of the ones that is giving the golden trio a run for their title."

"Who?" Shock was etched all over his face.

" The golden trio you know Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"Oh of coarse I've heard of them I've just never heard them called that before." She had to explain because there was no way she was being taken for a fool. Her life may being in a tail spin right now but she was not now nor has she ever been stupid and that was not going to change. This fact not only comforting it was something for her to cling to in the insanity around her.

"Harry's really nice he's my friend." Luna finally spoke up.

"Well he must be nice." Kristen finalized Luna was defiantly a good judge of character and Kristen knew that she could trust her option. Not that she had much of a choice so far the group of people she met her that she felt that she could trust where greatly outnumbered by the group of people who where, in her option, very fake. Also she need to have some one in her own house to help her out, so far even with all the friendly people she'd met she still felt like an outsider completely alone.

" Potter's also a great seeker. I should know a good quidditch player I'm captain of Ravenclaw." He boasted loudly before lowering his voice. "Do you play any?"

"Yeah I played back home."

"I'm a brilliant chaser what position do you play?"

"Seeker."

" You any good." "Depends on your definition of good. So what are you getting at anyway?" She really wanted to drill the fact home to all the people questioning her that she wasn't dumb and she wasn't about to be fooled by all of their so called kindness.

"Nothing just wondering."

" Well our team has only ever lost one game."

"How long have you been playing?"

She was getting tried of the inquisition she just wanted to talk with Luna. " For the school since I was 12 but I started playing when I was 3. That enough information for you."

" Yeah I was just wondering," Oh here it comes the reason for the questioning. "Ravenclaw has never really done well in quidditch but if you're as good as you say you are we're having try out next week you should come out if you're good enough you may even make the team."

"Oh trust me I'm very good." While keep a cocky seductive smirk on her face. Then slowly she turned back to Luna to finally have the first pleasant conversation of the day. Though all to soon Padma came to whisk her away to lessons which the first one they unfortunately shared History of Magic. What a way to start the day from what she gathered from the others Binns was a complete bore and even though she loved the subject if she could keep her eyes open through the whole lesson it would be a miracle. What made matter worst was the fact that she didn't know where she was going to sit with Padma sat with the girl named Lavender and her sister and she didn't know if anyone else she met was in there.

Luck seemed to be on her side though because Neville saw her awkwardly standing at the door and called her over. There was an empty seat between him and Hermione, she was sitting with him because neither Harry or Ron had wanted to take the class well most of Gryffindor decided that since they didn't need it they weren't going to take it.

" Hey Neville thanks." Kristen exclaimed with such relief in her voice then she turned to the stranger next to her. " Hello I'm Kristen Lanolin."

"Yeah I saw you getting sorted last night I'm Hermione Granger."

"Your Hermione Granger it's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks, I guess." Hermione replied awkwardly.

"That sounded kind of creep stalker sorry what I meant to say is I read about you guys in the papers back home and I admire the bravery you all have and use a lot." That sounded a lot better.

"It's okay so what classes are you taking?" When they exchanged time tables they found that they had all the same classes. Then though Neville needed help with his plant sitting next to him so Hermione went over to check while Kristen looked around the room.

That's when she spotted them Draco and Blaise who looked as if they were trying to get her attention when she finally mouthed _what_ both boys looked over at the two next to her and acted as if they where gagging themselves. So Kristen then did the only logical thing to do in that situation was to roll her eyes, smile, and give her own way of saying buzz off the middle finger. That didn't even faze them though both of them just gave it right back.

"So how was your morning I saw you talking to Davis?" Neville interrupted.

" It was okay he was asking me about my quidditch skills then if I wanted to try out for the team."

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker" Neville got this confused look and turned to Hermione.

"What about Cho?"

" Wait Cho is a seeker?" Oh she was definitely going out for the team now she couldn't ground her into the dust. Though before any more questions could be ask Professor Binns floated in and true to everyone's word she was nearly passed out by the end of the lesson not to mention her foot was asleep. Looking around the room she notice the only one slightly alert was Hermione, Neville was asleep with drool in the corner of his mouth that drip down onto his text book. Padma and her little group where all knocked out and Draco and Blaise were hitting each other to stay awake and just when she was sure she couldn't take it any more class was dismissed.

At first she was going to walk with Hermione but this girl Lavender commandeered her while they headed to charms. In Kristen's opinion Lavender was scary like the creepy girl who always smiles that turns out to be the serial killer who keeps her victims eyes in a jar. Finally they reached the classroom not soon enough for her liking she was forced to sit with Lavender and the other Patil twin whose name she couldn't remember. In front of the class instead of Flitwick Dumbledore stood, once everyone was in he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"This morning your Professor learned of the untimely death of his wife until he is able to return we've brought back an old student back to teach." With that the headmaster exited and opened the door to allow in what in Kristen's only coherent thought could be descried as sex on legs.

She turned to a happy looking Lavender to form a coherent sentence that took for ever to get straight in her head.

"Who is that?"

**Please review I don't know if you like it if you don't review. Also again sorry it took so long for this to get out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter it's nice to know that people are actually reading my story and I'm not just typing away for nothing. Also I'm sorry that the updates keep on getting further apart my computer time is getting limited so I don't have as much time. Then there was the death of my great grandma and the fact that I had band camp (Of what joy).**

**Oh and to clarify for one of the reviewers if I finish this story which I really want to it will probably be more than twenty chapters.**

"That is Cedric Diggory. Two years ago Hogwarts hosted the Tri-Wizard tournament and he was one of the best contestants well him and Harry. During the third task he and Harry along with another contestant Victor Krum came face to face with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only Krum didn't make it. Then last year when no one believed that you know who was back he was right there with Harry trying to make everyone see the truth." Lavender giggled. As Kristen looked around the room she noticed that almost every girl was batted their eyelashes, reapplying their makeup, or fixing their hair. Kristen imagined a circus I mean with the clown face paint and the monkeys picking their selves she could charge good money for people to come watch this craziness. Not that Kristen didn't think he was defiantly something to look at I mean not two minutes ago she was calling him sex on legs but to degrade yourself to get someone to look at you based purely on your looks was madness. What was comical though was the look on the guys faces they all looked as if they had suffered a huge hit in their ego. _Serves some of them right they think to much of themselves _Kristen's smirk came back as she thought of it.

Finally it looked like Cedric was ready to start teaching. He turned to face the class but then turned back around to lean over the desk to get something. _Nice ass have to tell Laura about this one. _

Then with a clear of the throat he was ready. " As most of you know I'm Cedric Diggory. For the few who don't know me I went to Hogwarts up until I graduated last year where I was in Hufflepuff and according to my Professors excelled in charms which is why they brought me back. Now in the classroom the Professors wish that you refer to me as Professor Diggory so that you don't start calling other teachers by their first names. I'm sure Professor Snape would love that." The class erupted in laughter, not the type that was forced when a teacher was trying to be funny, no this laughter was more for the pure humor. Of coarse the girls laughing harder than they guys each seeming like they where trying to get the attention of the charming handsome teacher.

"So as you all heard about Professor Flitwick and his family which means I think it's time to get started on today's lesson so if you will all turn in your books to page 37 we'll get started." A loud sigh emanated from almost everyone's mouth as they realized that the hard working student they knew before was still very strongly present.

The charm that they were working on was the Aguamenti spell, this was one spell Kristen hoped never had to be cast by her again. It brought back to many bad memories and even the smell of smoke and burning wood and fabric, then a new one that came from her dreams the smell of burning flesh. He started by pair groups of two together at random.

Lavender- Dean

Parvati- Blazie

Justin-Hannah

Neville-Seamus

Harry-Anthony

Pansy-Millicent

Hermione-Kristen

Draco-Maria

Hermione was glad that she got someone who was somewhat concerned about her grades, having sat next to her in the previous lesson Hermione noticed that she actually took notes unlike everyone else.

"Hey Hermione glad to see you again." Kristen said as she sat down next to her. Cedric then gave them some more instructions. Half of the groups would start casting the spell the others where going to read and discuss it.

"So Kristen where in the States are you from?"

"Just from boring Indiana."

" Has it been a big adjustment from Salem to here?"

"No, not really I mean it's a little different like we had every subject everyday but for a shorter amount of time and we had only three houses other than that it's just little things." Just then a gush of water hit the back of Kristen head and splashed Hermione, looking over her shoulder she saw that it was her two favorite people in the world apart from her wonderful step-parents it was Pansy and Maria.

"Watch where your aiming those spells." Cedric's voice interrupted the two girls laughter as he smiled sympathetically at Hermione and the blonde girl sitting next to her. Cedric knew that she was one of the new students there was no way he could have missed her. She was the type of person that was noticed when she entered the room weather or not she wanted to. They first thing that Cedric noticed was the dark forest green eyes that stood out from her snow white skin while still trying to hide behind the glasses. Her hair seemed so perfectly straight until it reached the ends where it curled, her lack of makeup allowed him to see the hint of pink that her checks naturally had while her lips where like soft pink roses.

" Oh joy the two people who hate me the most have befriended each other." Kristen said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Don't worry about Pansy most of the time she's all talk?"

"Yeah I figured that out on the train." Hermione didn't even hear the response as she tried to remember a question she had before she became covered in water.

"Well with you being more integrated into muggle society then I'm guessing blood isn't as important to you as it seems to be for a lot of people over here."

"I wish I could say that was true but it's pretty bad over there and the bad thing is that two of the worst are my step-parents." Kristen sighed thinking about her one muggle-born friend Amy when Kristen step-dad found out she had such a severe punishment that it had her knocked out for a good week. She had been about six at the time and she didn't really understand how her step-parents could just blindly hate someone they didn't know, not that she didn't understand the whole pureblood superiority complex they where always trying to drill that in her head, she just didn't know why they thought it was okay. She then did the one thing her six year old could come up with to stop the pain she gave up her friendship. When they started school and found out Amy was a witch she tried to apologize but Amy didn't go for that and hated her everyday of her time there.

"Step-parents? What about your birth parents what are they like?"

"I wouldn't know my mom hightailed it out of my life when I was born. I don't even know her name." That was one fact that really irked her no where did it ever say what her mothers name was. It wasn't like she was going to go search for her she had built a life over her own that didn't include her mother and it was just fine with her but she would have liked to know about her mothers past even what she looked like.

"Why don't you just ask yo…"

"Then my dad remarried this horrible vile woman Margret I hated her. She has a son Peter who is a year older than me who is working in Romania he's the nicest guy. Then when I was about two my dad passed away and Margret remarried again to a fellow named Thorfinn Rowle a death eater who got away without being charged for anything. The two of them had satins children together and have treated Peter an I like slaves." Kristen was very embarrassed about what she had revealed it was personal and she didn't want others to know those type of things about her, but Hermione seemed trustworthy and after her speech she would just have to hope that she was right. This was the type of situations she tried to avoided she knew that there were very few people in this world that could be trusted so it was best not to trust any of them, Kristen liked to be in control of her own life so she wasn't about to let this slip out from under her.

Hermione looked ready to say something but was interrupted by Professor Diggory telling the class it was type for the other half to work on the spell. Kristen wasn't worried she had cast this spell time and time again so when Hermione got it perfect the first time she was ready to follow suite but when she went to cast but half way her wrist gave her so much pain she couldn't do it. She tried and tried but the pain was nearly unbearable writing had been on thing but to have full motion was horrible and it was just getting worst Cedric noticed what a hard time she was having and came over to help. _He probably assumes that I some idiot and that I don't know what I'm doing. _Kristen thought.

"Here let me help you." Professor Diggory came up behind her and reached around grabbing her and in his firm grip. Then all she could do was stand there felling everywhere his hard body came in contact with her. _He has calluses probably from play quid ditch and his colon sure isn't doesn't take away from his appearance. _"The one thing that you're having problems with is following through with you movements here let me help you." He did just that and gush of water game flying out the only problem was that she was near tears. "Now try it with out me." She did try but she knew what the outcome was nothing without some one forcing her wrist she couldn't do it but Cedric didn't see this all he saw was a frustrated girl who looked ready to give up not just on the spell but on everything.

"Come here after supper on Friday and I'll see if I can help you out." Cedric offered when she still couldn't get it.

"Sure." It was one word but that one word was enough for him to feel a pull inside him as her soft melodic voice filled him up.

"Hey Kristen are you going to transfiguration next?" Hermione interrupted Kristen thoughts on her teacher.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you want to walk with Ron, Harry and I?"

"If you don't mind."

"No not at all."

" Hey Kristen there was something I wanted to ask you before."

"Go ahead."

"What did you father die of?"

"He was murdered."

**Thanks for reading and please review. Don't worry action is going to be starting soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. 

**I would really like some more reviews. Sorry this has taken so long between school, band, and work not to mention getting sick. Also my birthday hooray I'm the youngest in my grade (it sucks). I want to say again thanks for reading this story and sorry for the delay. **

**Check out the poll on my profile and please vote!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Murdered?" Harry asked as if the concept of losing a parent was foreign to him.

"Yeah he was actually here in England when he was killed."

"So what happened?" Now it was Ron's turn to ask the questions.

"He was on a business trip here meeting some colleagues when someone killed him."

"What happened to him?" Ron asked existed at the possibility of blood and gore.

"Ron!"

"It's okay Hermione. He was found on the street he had his intestines ripped out lying next to him and his tongue cut off and shoved down his throat." The others cringed even Ron who wanted to hear the disgusting details, but Kristen face remained as stoic as every.

"Was he dead when this happened?" Ron couldn't help but let his tactlessness and his fascination with the gory lead him to ask. The funny thing though was the fact that he nearly fainted at the sight of blood.

"I don't know all I know is how he died. My step-mother use to show me pictures of the scene when I was a little girl and told me that this would happen to me if I didn't watch myself."

"Why would she tell a little girl something like that?" Ron ask again clearly not understanding that her step-mother wasn't a nice person.

"She hated me most of the time if not for me being her personal stress reliever and maid I don't think she would have kept me around."

"What do you mean personal stress reliever?" Luckily she was saved as they arrived at the classroom as everyone plied in. This time she was looking for a seat again. Like all the other N.E.W.T level classes all the houses where together the difference was that in this class there was only two people per table and most of the others were already paired off. Draco was sitting with Blaise , then Harry was with Ron and Hermione was with Neville. So that left Kristen to fend for herself and left her sitting next to one of her fellow Ravenclaws and one of the ones that had been hitting on her since she got here Michael Corner. When he saw that she didn't have a seat he kicked out his buddy sitting next to him and started to franticly wave over to her. Of coarse to her it looked like he was having an epileptic seizure with all of his twitchy movements.

"Hey Kristen how has your morning been? I saw that you need a seat so I thought you would like to sit next to me since I had an empty chair."

_Yeah as of five seconds ago you mean. _Kristen thought but didn't voice that opinion.

" Yeah I noticed." She stated hoping that her short reply would show that she was in no mood to chat.

"I know that your new and everything so I thought I would make your first day a little easier." He went on oblivious to the fact that she obviously didn't want to talk to him.

He then paused and waited for her reply, when he realized he wasn't getting one he continued "So I heard you talking this morning about maybe trying out for seeker." Again silence from her end. "Well I think you should its not like we could do any worst you see Ravenclaw has never been know for athletics but if your as good as this boy I was talking to this morning says we might have a fair shot to winning."

Kristen thanked who ever was watching out for when the now familiar grey-haired woman walked in Professor McGonagall. "Quiet everyone let's get started." compared with everyone else she'd met (besides Hermione) McGonagall was refreshingly stern and on task, two very important things in Kristen's book.

"Since we have some new arrivals I thought it best for them to come up front and show there skill level." For the most part the five new students were at about the skill level that was to expected. Maria was way below what McGonagall thought was appropriate for a N.E.W.T level student which pleased Kristen greatly.

"Next Ms. Lanolin." She stood and walked to the front of the class as poised as ever, even though on the inside she was shaking in her shoes. That was probably the only thing good about her step-parents they were so cocky and arrogant and that made people respect them so she used it as a cooping mechanism when she was scared. Still though standing in front of a room filled with teenagers had to be the most terrifying thing, she would take the fire over this.

"Please demonstrate your highest level spell." No Kristen wasn't about to show that secret so she opted for her next best. Turning to face Maria she thought for a second then pointing her wand Maria turned into a ugly hyena then she quickly reversed the spell. The class sat in silence as Kristen got the nerve to look her professor in the eyes. Her stern face was still in place put she saw the humorous glint in the old woman's face.

"Using spells on other students is strictly forbidden 20 points from Ravenclaw." There was a collective moan from her fellow housemates. " But for that outstanding performance I feel inclind to reward you with 70 points." This caused an outburst of joy from most of the room except for an few of her 'favorite people' mainly Pansy, Maria and this creepy looking guy next to them sitting with another boy she didn't know.

The rest of the lesson past fast and Kristen had to say that this was tied with Charms for her favorite class for two very different reasons.

Her joy was short lived however because as soon as she walked out of the room Pansy Maria and the creeper as she was now calling him surrounded her.

'Lanolin that was pretty cheap stuff in there but then again I'd expect no better coming from you." Maria jeered her soulless black eyes laughing.

"Well this is what happens when no ones get the notion in their heads that they're actually worth something." Pansy added.

"I'm worth a whole hell of a lot more than you two whores. Wait whores get paid for what they do so I guess that makes you a couple of sluts." Kristen wasn't going to let them have the upper hand , then she turned to the boy. " Who's this some fool you to are doing later." By this point Pansy looked like she was going to pounce.

"Hold up Pansy don't waste you energy she **is** just a no one she's no hero during the fire she couldn't even save all those poor innocent kids and now there dead and it's all her fault." That was the breaking point she completely forgot about her wrist and hauled back and punched Maria right in the face.

**Again sorry it took so long to get out please review **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing and I would like to thank one of my friends for she has help me get over this horrible writers-block I have been having. Also thanks for having patience with me mi have been working so much lately that the second I get home from work I fall asleep. **_

_**Sorry this is just a redone chapter.**_

_Seconds after Kristen blacked out she came to flat on the floor. The first thing she noticed with satisfaction that Maria was holding her nose while blood was gushing out. Then just as Pansy and the creepy boy ran over to her the crowd started to form around her. The first ones to reach her were Draco and Harry both looked very worried soon the others followed. To save at least part of her pride she tried to get up before to many people got over to see exactly what happened unfortunately the second she put her right wrist down on the hard stone floor the familiar pain shot through her____wrist again almost causing another black out. She hated feeling so weak._

" _Don't try and get up you just passed out lay back down." Draco said as he gently pushed her back down. Of coarse she had to try and push back up as a tall figure broke through the sea of people. It was Professor Diggory follow by Professor McGonagall._

"_What is the meaning of this." The stern women asked the large group of teenagers._

"_She punched Maria."_

"_Kristen passed out." Pansy and Hermione said at the same time. McGonagall got ready to ask again but Cedric only seemed to have heard the part about Kristen passing out and kneeled down next to her taking Harry's place by her head._

"_Professor McGonagall I think that if Miss Lanolin did faint I should take her to the hospital wing." Cedric used his charm to sway the woman._

"_Very well Professor Diggory but I will be down shortly." Then once he had gotten his answer he reached over and picked her up bridal style and set off towards the hospital. Once they got past the crowd Kristen seemed to recover from the shock of him picking her up she fought against his restraint._

"_Put me down I hurt my wrist not my legs so let me down." She kicked against him as if to prove her point._

"_Don't be simple you passed out obliviously you did more than simply hurt your wrist. Now stop struggling." She didn't of course like he expected she had a fight in her and his response only made her fight harder. He admired her persistence and the fire that she had within her. That was of course before she brought back the palm of her uninjured hand and shoved it into his nose. "Shit." He yelled in pain and for a split second he almost let her go but regained his bearing. Then as he looked down at her he could feel the blood trickling down his nose. _

"_You know that hitting a teacher is not the way to improve your situation."_

"_But it help relieved some stress." Kristen said sarcastically looking up into his deep eyes. Like her the eye connection did something to him he knew that he should be mad but all he could was think of all the ways he could whisk her away from here but he figured that she probably wouldn't appreciate that._

_Kristen decided to try a different tactic to being put down. She knew that from past experience that most men would give her what want if she gave her puppy dog look. Of course Professor Diggory was different he didn't see her as anything more than a annoying student who was crappy at spells and got into fights._

"_Please Professor." She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "I'm no damsel please put me down." She begged in a sultry but still innocent voice._

"_No." He stood firm. She knew it wouldn't work but she had hoped that he held even a fraction of attraction for her that she felt towards him. Little did she know he did if she was any lower on his body she would feel exactly how much he was attracted to her. Then since she knew she was defeated and while she would never admit it she wanted to talk to him._

"_So what were you before you came back?"_

"_Not much I was in training to be a healer but I can restart where I was in my training actually I was almost done." She smiled down at her as he completely forgot that she hit him and that blood was slowly running down his face._

"_What's it like?" She really did seem interested in hearing him explain his career._

"_Well like I said I was still in training but it involves a lot of hard work and almost fifty hours of clinicals a week. It is very rewarding though I like to help others and I seem to have a gift for it."_

"_That sound interesting I don't think I could do anything like that I've never been good at communicating with others."_

"_Yeah I noticed." He made a gesture to her current situation. They both started to laugh and were shocked to hear how the melody's of their laughs seemed to intertwine. _

_They were so caught up in the little world they build around them that they didn't realize when the were standing outside of the hospital just waiting neither moving until Madam Pomfrey came out the door and ushered them in._

"_Set her down on a bed." He gently sat her down but in doing so lost all contact with her and it was replaced by this tingling sensation of lost. He then took his place next to her as she sat annoyed on the bed._

_Kristen had many reasons to be annoyed first she was her sitting in the hospital the bain of her existence. The second was she was about to have people buzzing around her asking her questions and trying to fix her wrist. The last reason was the most confusing this was the one that she didn't understand. Once Professor Diggory had put her down she felt that she lost something and she knew it would never be gone until he was back near her and not in this room full of people. Okay so there was only one other person but it was a hospital so that must count for something._

_Madam Pomfrey came back to them with all of her supplies when she caught a good glimpse of Cedric's nose._

"_What happened to you?" Kristen got ready for getting yelled at for punching a teacher._

"_I um ran into a door." Cedric looked over at Kristen and smiled as he lied. She knew what had happened a silent pact had been reached. _

"_Professor Diggory I think you realize that your nose isn't broken so why don't you go clean up and get back to your class." He stood there reluctant to leave but with one last look at the beautiful student he headed to the lavatory to clean up._

_Madam Pomfrey then came over to Kristen with a large file in her hand. "Miss Lanolin Healer Stoker from Salem warned my that I may be seeing a lot of you. Let's see that wrist." She then took Kristen wrist and examined it. "Well there's not much I can do the other healers were right it will have to heal naturally. I will reset it and but another splint on your arm." Then much to Kristen dismay McGonagall came through the large doors. Now Kristen thought that McGonagall was an amazing teacher she knew she probably didn't appreciate students punching other students in face._

"_So Miss Lanolin would you can to explain yourself , the others have already given their story."_

" _I walked out of class only to be surrounded by Maria, Pansy, and the creepy guy."_

"_I think you mean Mr. Nott."_

"_Probably well they started to yell things at me and finally Maria said something that just sent me over the edge and I just snapped and punched her." McGonagall was getting ready to say something but Kristen wasn't done. " And just to let you know if I had a chance to go back I would do the same thing again." McGonagall was shocked but at the same time the fight that she had reminded her of herself at that age._

"_What exactly did she say?"_

"_Well you of course know of the fire in Salem well when me and one of my friends went back in to get those still stuck in there." Every word was harder to get out. "We got most of them out we tried we really did try." She was basically begging McGonagall to believe them. "Well there was still some in there we couldn't get to." She took a moment to compose herself before her cool exterior was back in place. "Well Maria brought up the fact that I let those boys died." There was a silent pause as Kristen waited for judgment the only noise was Madam Comfrey bustling around._

"_Seeing as your head of house is away the jurisdiction for punishment falls on me. Saying that I have decided that you will serve one weeks worth of detention with me. I want to assure you that the others involved are also being punished. Now I think that you would probably want to get to lunch." With that she went to go out the doors but just as she reached them she turned around with a mischievous glint in her eyes. " Good show today in class._

_Once she got down to the Great Hall the gossip of what happened in the hallway was already spreading each seeming more reticulate than the last so much so that one story ended with Kristen and Nott making their way to the nearest broom closet. Kristen didn't care though she didn't even want to be there. She wasn't hungry and she didn't want all of those people staring at her. She sat down next Luna the only one she thought wouldn't make a big deal about the fight. _

"_Hey Luna how has you day been?"_

"_Quite productive. Have you seen my left shoe though I seem to be missing it."_

"_Your missing a shoe."_

"_Yeah I figure someone probably took it but it could have been the nargles."_

"_Why would people take your things Luna?"_

" _If you haven't noticed the others don't really like me. They think I'm weird they call me Loony when they think I'm not listening." She seemed upset but not in a I have no friends way but in a they don't know what they're missing._

"_Well as long as I'm around people won't do that to you anymore I'll see to it."_

"_You don't have to I know you only sit with me because you feel sorry for me."_

"_That's not true I think you're pretty cool you do your own thing and don't let what others say influence how you act. You were one of my first friends here." _

"_Who else are you friends with?"_

"_Well from what I have heard I have to very opposite groups of friends."_

"_Who?"_

"_Well Draco, Blaise and then Neville, Harry, Hermione."_

"_Wow that is what I call different."_

"_Yeah I know, but they were all nice to me so I don't care." Lunch soon passed and Kristen and Luna went there separate ways. Luna to Divination and Kristen was off to DADA. Unlike some of the other N.E.W.T level classes this one was divided up between the two houses Ravenclaw was with Slytherin. _

_This is going to be interesting. _Kristen thought to herself as she saw Pansy and Nott boy entering the class. Fortunately Draco and Blaise seemed to know the others were going to be there so they sat on the other side of the room and left room for Kristen in between them. When she sat down she noticed that the others in the room were staring at her but one look at Draco's face and they decided that it wasn't worth the risk of getting on his bad side then so they turned around and left her only to start gossiping.

"Just ignore them they are always looking for something to talk about." Blaise told her loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Don't I can handle myself." She knew that she really wasn't good with dealing with this type of attention but she couldn't be show weakness to them.

"We know you can but that doesn't mean we don't want to help you to kick their asses." At this point she knew that she had made some friends not only did she have the two sitting beside her she had Luna, Hermione, and she thought maybe even Harry.

"Whatever macho man I still say I could take care of myself." Before they replied Professor Snape came into the room. Now Kristen thought that Snape was a good teacher not as good as some others but he defiantly knew what he was talking about. Another thing was that he was very strict and very bias towards his own house. They were going to be starting silent spells the next time so they were going over everything that could go wrong. With Blaise and Draco by her side she felt happy again like when she was talking to Hermione and the others.

Unfortunately this happiness lasted only as long her tormentors stayed quiet. Of course as soon as she stood up Nott came over and slapped hr ass very hard. He also had to add his one little snide comment. "You really are a slut." She was done with him and turned around to show him exactly what she thought of him. As her luck would have it Nott was flat on his back and Draco was standing above him with a clenched fist. Snape who witnessed the whole thing just looked on as the scene played out. 

The whole class was silent just looking from Nott to Kristen. Then like a hoard of hornet's they all started the whispering again only this time Kristen couldn't take it and ran to her room and hide in the pillow. Luckily that was her last class of the day and she didn't feel hungry enough to eat dinner so she just stayed there until she heard a pecking n the window.

Outside there was a common barn owl at the window. She let it end figuring it was probably one of her roommates since she knew that none of her friends hadn't even gotten her letters yet let alone reply to them. But she wasn't about to let the poor owl stay out there in the slightly chilled autumn air. She gave it a treat and then let it rest for a little she also got a little dish and filled it with water. The letter set forgotten on the desk while Kristen went back to reading until Padma came in. To change before coming going back out. As she went to get her makeup off the desk she grabbed the letter.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Why?"

"Cause it has your name on it." She said it as if the most obvious thing in the world. She left the room as Kristen sat confused on the bed. When she saw the handwriting on the front she immediately recognized it. "Peter." She torn into the letter like there was no tomorrow. Between Peter Garrett no one knew her better they knew everything about her as she did them and they were her protectors not that she need any of it but it was nice to know that they were there for her. Peter was always there for her and he experienced first-hand what she had experienced through her childhood because he had been right there beside her the whole time.

_Little sis,_

_Hey how is school going. It must be different not constantly living under my shadow. I'm just joking as I hope you can still figure out. _

_Work is going good we just got this new baby Sweetish Short Snot. I think you would love it. She has the shortest temper I have even seen for this breed. I really do hope school is going well and that you are trying to be friendly with others you know the whole first lesson play nice with others. I am rooming with this guy and he's from London with a brother in Hogwarts. My roommates name is Charlie Weasley his brother's name is Ron he also has a little sister still there named Ginny Weasley. So what house did you get sorted in to. _

_Oh I have some news you'll love to hear. Mom wrote me today. The normal for the most part you know saying what a disappointment I am and how I will never amount to anything. She also mention you basically the same things that she directed to me also that we're both ungrateful for all that she did for us. There was a very interesting thing at the end though that kind of unsettled me. She said that if I every wanted a change of scenery that 'your step-father has some opportunities for you' she also added that 'the world is about to change and you should know which side your on' You can probably gather what she means but I don't want to think about it but it still worries me. I mean she still is my mother and I still feel as if I owe her something. So if you can think of how I could decline this offer gently that would be helpful but you putting anything gently has never happened before. _

_Well I have an early morning so I better go to bed. One more thing and I know you will probably hate me for asking but has it happened any since we last talked. _

_Your brother forever,_

_Peter_

_Big Bear,_

_School is going okay you'd be surprised to know that I have made so friends (along with quite a few enemies. I already punched someone and it's only the first day.) and I have already met Ron he's okay I'm friends with his friends as well as a few others. There is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. I know and guess what none of them are imaginary. And I'm glad you have a dragon with an attitude it makes things interesting. She sounds like me. Classes went okay and everyone who doesn't hate me seems nice. As for your mother problems I don't exactly know what to tell you. I would personal say that she can take her offer and shove it where the sun don't shine that would be my way of putting it nicely. _

_Then I'm going to be blunt I think their both death eaters I know that she's your mother and the real reason why you don't want it to be true is that because she is mother and your afraid that you will turn out to be like her but I want you to know that it won't happen. Everyone is their own person and that no matter who your parents are no matter what they do you don't have to be like them. You can't change who they are or what they've done but I know you Peter and your stronger and braver than she will even be. You're also more pure and good than she could ever hope to be and that you won't be swayed by her._

_As for the house that I got in it's Ravenclaw the house for the wise so know more wise cracks about my intelligence. They want me to try out to be their seeker and I think I'm going to. Even if my wrist is still broken from the way it sounds I will probably be great compare to the rest. As for the other part of the letter yes I mad that you brought I up but I know that you care for me so I'm not to angry. I did have another incident on the plane ride over but none since then. The last one was pretty bad and there getting more intense the worst part of it all is the fact that I can't remember a single detail about it. Do you think that it is possible that I am going insane. Well with what we went through it is defendant a possibility. Oh as my brother I am positive you don't' want to know to this but there is this one temporary professor here and let me tell you that he is hot. And not just hot I'm talking god like you know sex on legs I want to jump him. Ha now that I left that nice mental picture I better be turning in. _

_Your little brat,_

_Kristen._

Kristen climbed into bed and turned of the lamp and went to sleep.

**Well there's that chapter please review I only got one last time and I like to know that you guys like this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_** I own nothing and never will. Why I put this every time I don't know**

**Sorry about the authors note I just got a little anger. Also could you guys please review I mean you don't have to but it would be nice. I would also like to say of my god you guys are great I don't think I have had so many people read my story so really thank you guys. I also know that it has taken longer than I anticipated to get out this chapter but that is because work and school have been taken up all my time. There is snow everywhere.**

**Again all of you who want me to keep writing thank you. I decided I may go back and fix my first few chapters for their grammar and spelling mistakes but I don't know it just may take longer than I have.**

**Oh I have a poll up on my profile about this story so could you guys please vote.**

_Kristen wasn't sure where she was exactly but she knew she shouldn't be there. The woods around her were dark and foreboding as they seemed to surround her. She took off not knowing where she was going but she knew she had to keep moving. Then finally she saw a clearing that she felt drawn to. It wasn't like there was any light there or any particular thing there to bring it to her attention there she just knew she had to go there. It was a clearing just not the type she expected. Everything there was dead there was no life around anywhere even the trees surrounding it were standing there lifeless, the circle they formed was filled with brown grass and wilted flowers even the field mice laying within the circle were dead. _

_The eerie part though was the fire in the dead center of this strange circle it gave no light at all. In fact the flame instead of a bright orange or yellow it was black pitch black but at the same time it let her see as it gave off a dark glow. The rocks around it were painstakingly placed with a dead and wilted flower on top of each of them what it was she couldn't tell it wasn't anything that had magical purposes which was the only reason for knowing their names. The flame grew though it reached higher and higher towards the sky like one of her many unpleasant memories that stood out in her bleak childhood. Only once the flame got so high it split and out of it came another of her childhood terrors her step-parents. Both were dressed in head to toe black and had sliver mask sitting upon the crown of their heads pulled up allowing her to see their faces. She knew that these were the garb of the death eaters only there was another one behind them dressed in black like them only in chains. Who ever it was they were being forced through the fire and unlike the other to it seemed to hurt them like a real flame. They pulled harder on the chains only to have them fall flat on his face not being able to catch themselves with their hands forced behind them._

"_Get up you lazy bum." My step father emphasized it by kicking them right in the ribs._

_I had finally gathered my courage and voice and able to speak. " Hey stop that what did they ever do let them go."_

_My step mother got this evil grin as she grabbed the person who was on the ground by the hair and pulled and relieved the bloody mess of her brother. "Peter." I yelped._

"_Yeah but it's your fault that he is in this mess. You're the one who had to go against everything I had planned. I was so close to getting the information out of that fool but you had to go and make my job so much harder and now your brother has to pay." She pulled him up and help her wand to his throat._

"_But he's your son." Pleading hoping that something would keep her from doing that dreadful curse. _

"_He's no son of mine he's nothing more than a drunken mistake. I wouldn't even be able to tell you who his father is and the only reason that he is still alive is that I didn't know I was pregnant until I went to a healer and it was to late then because someone already knew I was freaking stuck with this idiot."_

"_What makes your other children any different?"_

"_They are from someone deserving of me. Also they act like they should, unlike you two who have always been disobedient little brats who never learned what respect and discipline were."_

"_Discipline I know plenty about discipline thanks to you two all you ever did was discipline us for anything even things we never did."_

"_Like it taught you anything." _

"_Yeah it did it taught me what a reject you were."_

"_Oh really your dear brother will pay dearly for that." She pushed her wand in a little further into his neck. "Remember that when he's dead." She went to utter the spell when another light came bursting through._

Kristen knew it was hopeless trying to get back to sleep but she couldn't help but try after all the clock showed it was only three in the morning. She tossed and turned for at least an hour before giving up. Then just staring up at the ceiling she just stewed in her thoughts. Maybe the dream was trying to tell her something, maybe that was all true if something happened to Peter or any of the people she cared about because of her she would never forgive herself. But then if the dream was real then what was going on in real time did her step parents really have Peter were they really torturing him. She had to know but there was no way to find out until she got his letter and that could be months.

Bringing her knee's up to her chest resting her cheek on her them cried for a solid two hours. She really didn't want to be the one who caused so much more pain. _There must be something else. _She thought in her state of despair. By now it was going on four and she realized that maybe Ron would know away to contact his brother so she could check on hers it would defiantly be worth a shot the only problem would be she would have to wait until morning to ask. This at least gave her some hope and relaxed her very slightly enough that she could get a book to read. She decided on her new transfiguration book, not that she really needed to study for that class, she was itching to keep her mind working on anything. Of coarse that was not really happening she lasted for about five minutes before her mind started to take a dark turn again. Instead of going back to her school books she decided a more magical book would be in order. Not really magical just some fictional world to transport her out of her current mind into one that was far less complicated. This time she chose one of her favorites _Hamlet. _Granted the play isn't the happiest but it was enough at least for her to see that it wasn't only her life that was completely screwed up.

"Are you like a vampire or something or do you just not sleep?" Kristen looked over to she Padma slowly getting up sleep still very present in her eyes and her distain for her new roommate unhidden.

"No I'm no vampire I just haven't been sleeping very well. I think it the new surroundings." Kristen mad sure to give Padma a very hard look.

"Yeah whatever just don't wake me up in the middle of the night. Now I don't have to time to talk to you I have to get ready and you should take more time in the mirror this morning you look awful." With that she bounced off of the bed and made her way around to the others in the room to tell them to get up if they wanted her to do their hair.

"Well I still look better than you do once your all made up." Kristen said before getting what she needed to take her shower and leaving the room. There weren't that many girls there but the ones that were seemed to leave her alone at least none of them talked to her but some of them seemed to be talking about her. Not that she expected any different at Salem if a new girl had punched another girl and then past out it would have caused gossip as well.

Once she was done and dressed she went back to the common room to get her books and she had promised to go down to breakfast with Luna so she waited until she floated down the stairs.

"You ready?" Kristen asked after waiting for her for about ten minutes she wanted to get in and out of there before to many people got there and started talking about her again. This year she wanted to skate under the radar not attracting attention and then get out of here. She hadn't planed on getting attached to anyone here but she did and know her whole plan for this year was ruined but that was life it seemed.

"Yes I was searching for my scarf it seems that I have misplaced it or someone must have taken it." Luna said in her whimsical way. That was the one of the thing about Luna Kristen didn't understand she was so calm when Kristen had her anger that seemed to rule her even when she didn't let it show she still let it sit inside of her and fester. Luna on the other hand just let things blow over and didn't seem to take things to heart. Kristen kind of wished that she was like that but she had to much of a competitive drive to be like that .

"Well after classes today I'll help you look for it. I'll also ask around to see if any one **else** has see it." By ask she meant threaten until she found out who did it. No she couldn't do that she couldn't afford to get in anymore trouble on the second day of class.

"Thank you. Not many people do that for me some of them actually hide my stuff from me."

"Trust me once I'm done no one will do anything else to you."

"No need I'm fine." She said picking up her bag to signal that she was leaving. Both of them made their way out the door. Breakfast was a surprisingly a quite affair compared to what Kristen was use to here. That was until Roger Davis came up to her again at first she was just annoyed that he came over and breathed all over her food but then he took it one step further.

"So I just wanted to let you know that team try-outs are on Saturday so I hope to see you out there." He whispered in her ear causing her to roll her shoulders in an attempt to shake him but all he did was press against her back while he waited for her response.

"Umm… sure if I don't have anything else."

"Good." He whispered again on her cheek. She could tell that he was trying to be sexy but he fail miserably.

"Well I want to get to class early so yeah I got to go." She slunk passed him and headed towards the door. Hoping that with all the hustle and bustle of students going in and out that no one would notice her leaving so early, well all except for Luna who as Kristen left went to join Harry.

She was wrong though there were a couple of people who were following her very intently. Cedric who was sitting up at the head table between Hagrid and McGonagall watched as Davis pushed up against his beautiful student. She looked very uncomfortable and he wanted to go over and save her but he had a feeling that it wouldn't go over to well. Before he could process anything else she was walking out the door carrying her books.

"So the new students seem to be adjusting well." Cedric ask the older women on his right.

"Yes they do and some of them seem to have a lot of potential." She replied giving him a knowing look.

"Certainly a lot of potential." He replied still staring at the door.

"Miss Lanolin is extremely talented if it wasn't for the fact that her temper seems to get in the way."

"Yeah and she's not even in Gryffindor." He smirk getting a little gab in at the woman who he considered to be one of his mentor especially after he joined the Order of the Phoenix.

"Are you insulting my house Mr. Diggory." "Oh not at all professor."

"Sure, but technically we Flitwick gone jurisdiction for her house falls to me."

"Yeah. So what were the punishments for yesterday."

"They all got detention."

"For how long?"

"Varies for each one of them."

"What about for Kristen?"

"A week but Cedric you can't get to involved with a students life."

"I don't know what your talking about Dumbledore and you have a more personal relationship with your house than I do with her."

" Yeah but it's a different type of relation."

"I understand but I don't think of her as anything other than a student." All McGonagall could do was give him a look of disbelief. She saw the way he acted around her after only one day she was afraid of what the rest of his time here.

"And by the way the only reason I was asking about her detentions was that I was going to help her get a charm she was going having problems with on Friday."

"Well I guess you can supervise her detention for that night and help her with her charms." By this time the Great Hall was already filled with students and many were getting ready to leave for their classes.

" Thank you now I must get ready for my "

That evening when Kristen got in from lessons and was getting ready to head for her detention she couldn't help but think how boring this day was compared to the what had been happening recently. Her First class was Arithmancy with Hufflepuff they just went over the things that they would be cover this year. In potions which was were she was introduced to Professor Slughorn who in Kristen's eyes was a very interesting character. He loved attention and when he found out that Kristen was one of the ones who saved the students he immediately invited her to be part of this group of his the slug club. She really wanted to decline his offer but he basically left her no choice but to join. By the time she got to Ancient Runes with the all those who signed up for it she was relieved to see Hermione saving a seat for her. Of coarse then Draco and Blaise walked in an took the seats behind her. When class started the two of them kept throwing pieces of parchment at her trying to get her attention.

"What do you want?" She snapped turning around.

"Some of us are getting together to study want to come." Draco asked

"And that couldn't have waited until after class." She huffed.

"Yeah it could but we thought this way would be funnier. So do you want to come?" Blaise answered.

"Can't I have detention, for that little incident yesterday involving your fellow house mates."

"That sucks but don't worry we have a plan for them."

"I can fight my own battles. Thank you very much."

"Oh we saw that you could but we still want to be underhanded blame it on our Slytherin ways."

"Fine now do you mind if I get back to the class."

"Sure whatever." When she went back to taking notes Hermione gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"I didn't know that you were friends with them."

"I am is that a problem." Even if it was it didn't mean she was going to give up any of her friends.

"I guess not its just that none of them are nice to me or my friends. You do know that I'm a muggle-born?"

"Yeah so some of my close friends are muggle-borns."

"And you're still friends with them."

"Yeah they were all real nice to me"

"Oh okay." Hermione sighed.

"But hey but if they say anything to you while I'm around you can trust that I'll take care of if."

"Oh don't worry." Hermione said turning back around to listen to the rest of the lecture. It was pretty simple the only thing they had to do was write a foot-length about something in the first chapter of the book.

After that lesson there was a little break before supper but for Kristen it was time to head to her detention with McGonagall. When she got to the classroom McGonagall was already waiting for her by her desk.

"Miss Lanolin happy to see that you arrived on time." She said smirking. "Now for your detention I decided to put your intelligence to good use." Kristen gave her a confused look. "Come now lets be honest yesterday in class you didn't give your best performance. I recognize a talent for transfiguration when I see it. So for your punishment you will be helping me grade first and second year essays."

The detention turned out to be very entertaining some of the essays were decent especially for the age group but some of them were down right hilarious they defiantly were just pulling crap out of their but. Sometimes she actually laughed out loud. By the time it was time to leave she didn't think she could read one more essay with out screaming.

"Miss Lanolin before you go your detention tomorrow you will be having detention with Professor Diggory." When she said that Kristen's heart skipped a beat a whole night only with that man could possible kill her.

"Okay." She said weakly before running up to her bed and going to sleep.

The next days lessons were about the same as the day before but during charms she could barely focus on anything so she ended up staring at her blank piece of parchment. By the time detention came around she walked so slowly up to the door shaking all the way.

"Hello Miss Lanolin." Cedric greeted as she entered the room making her way up front.

"Hello Professor." She offered a smile along with her common smirk.

"So I thought we'd start with where with the charm _Aguamenti._"

"Sure." Like before she tried to perform a spell she'd use countless times but with how her wrist was she still couldn't get it. This time though he let her try without helping. He could tell that she was getting upset but with her personality Cedric knew not to help again. There was also the fact that he didn't know how well the two of them being in close contact would go.

"Why don't we take a break then you can go back to it."

"Sure what do I need to do now."

"Why don't you help me organize my papers." He motioned to his desk which had papers scattered everywhere.

"Sure." She started separating the random papers into more organized pills.

"I'm not normally this mess but there was a little mishap with some of the second years." She gave him a look of disbelief. "Well I'm not this mess." She laughed and he became entranced with it's hypnotic ability. As she settled he notice his serious expression and sobered up immediately. His hands moved across to hers and caused her to drop the forgotten papers. His eyes seemed to darken as he walked around his desk never dropping her hands or losing eye contact. He then pulled her to him. His lips descended upon hers.

He was soft yet firm he help her in such a trance she couldn't respond. Then something kicked in and she kissed back and it felt so right. To Cedric she felt amazing her lips like he thought were like rose petals and while she was going slowly he could feel the anticipation behind them. Then something clicked this was his student he couldn't do that. He broke away.

"No." He shouted before running out of room leaving a tear-struck Kristen in his wake. Then she felt he body start to shake and she could feel her mind shutting off.

_No, please not again. _

"Par of spawn mos constituo victor in incendiary." Then her world went dark.

**Thanks again please review.**


End file.
